


haven't felt like this, my dear, since can't-remember-when

by stellarisms



Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms
Summary: 'It's okay.I'm not in any rush to find The One meant for me.Besides, I feel like - whenever it happens - it'll be a happy surprise.'
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	haven't felt like this, my dear, since can't-remember-when

**Author's Note:**

> title from this song: https://youtu.be/Bs6BLyTO4d8 
> 
> as for a sequel to this...that resonates more with the song's lyrics...that *could* be arranged. 😇

_Is your hand okay?_

The first words his Soulmate ever said to him are etched in silver and blue ink now, stretched halfway across his wingspan from nape to left shoulder.

Before they appeared, Jungwoo always knew he'd be lucky.

(All in due time.)

* * *

For over twenty-one years, Jungwoo waited.

His friends, family, and classmates alike used to reassure him - constantly - not realizing Jungwoo wasn't worried.

Jungwoo wasn't ever worried.

If anything, he remained tirelessly optimistic. 

_It's okay._

_I'm not in any rush to find The One meant for me._

_Besides, I feel like - whenever it happens - it'll be a happy surprise._

And what a surprise it was.

* * *

His first day at his part-time job on campus, he managed to singe his hand on the kitchen stovetop.

In retrospect, it wasn't **that** big a deal; Jungwoo had worse falls, breaks, and injuries as a (very clumsy) child.

Kim Doyoung didn't know that.

Kim Doyoung, a classmate from his Applied Learning Theory, rushed in and swept over to attend to him - like Jungwoo had cut off a finger rather than suffered a minor burn - and what he said…

...those same words came back to Jungwoo while he sat on a bench outside the café, staring up at Doyoung's gentle, worried, toothy smile as he confirmed, for the umpteenth time, that he _felt better already_.

Because he did. 

As it turned out.

Doyoung simply being there was more than enough to make him feel that way.

* * *

As it turned out, Doyoung's attentiveness was one reason Jungwoo's first day on the job turned out fine.

The other reason, Jungwoo wouldn't know until he finished showering that evening.

And - in typical Jungwoo fashion - when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he **_screamed_ **.

Barely five seconds later, Taeyong, Yukhei, and Ten flung the bathroom door open.

"Jungwoo, are you okay?!"

"What happened--!?"

"Woo, what's wrong--?!"

His roommates all stood shell-shocked, once they saw Jungwoo waving his plastic-bagged-and-bandaged hand at his back. 

"Guys, _look_! It's happening! And it's happened!" His wild grin matches the furious waving he's doing. "I know it sounds crazy, but my soulmate is literally the same guy who bandaged up my hand!"

Several beats of silence.

Yukhei's eyes go impossibly wide.

Taeyong lets out an audible gasp.

Ten drops his first aid kit to the floor and runs into Jungwoo's arms.

"Holy-- congratulations! What in the-- Jungwoo baby, I'm so _happy_ for you!" Jungwoo shrieks when Ten lifts him and his damp feet leave the floor briefly. "Also, you've gotta get that guy's number? Like, ASAP?!"

"Dude, forget his number-- do you even know his name?!" Yukhei eagerly joins their hug.

"Huh? Who cares about that! Names and introductions can come later, man." Equally enthused, Taeyong joins the collective embrace. "If your Soul Mark's coming out this clear and this soon, he's gotta be into you already!"

Jungwoo turns scarlet, flailing about in Ten's and Taeyong's arms.

"W-What do you mean he's-- a-anyway, Doyoung-hyung is in one of my classes, so--" 

"Ooohhhhh. Hyung? So he's **older** , Woo?" Yukhei simpers, nudging Jungwoo's side. "Scandalous." 

"If he's a classmate," Ten points out, smirking, "he could've noticed you way before today happened! What if...wait for it...your senpai slash soulmate actually noticed you way before this--?"

"Wait, guys? And...Jungwoo? Wait a min." Taeyong looks...perplexed. "Possible plot twist: I definitely went to high school with a guy named Dongyoung.

"No kidding?" Ten blurts out, at the same time as Yukhei stammers out, "plot twist much?"

Jungwoo, conversely, wants the tiles to swallow him like quicksand.

"Dongyoung...Doyoung...hey, lemme tag along with you to that class? Or - if I can't get someone to take notes for me that day - I'll meet you as soon as your class lets out." Taeyong looks **serious** . "Fam, back me up with this? Consider this Operation: Kim Squared... help me out tomorrow? I've gotta confirm. S'gotta be more than a coincidence. I _believe_."

"I believe that you believe," Ten lets his hand clasp over Taeyong's outstretched. "Count me in. Anything for my favorite baby gay and his soulmate."

"I thought _I_ was your favorite baby gay?" Yukhei seems genuinely put out, as he adds his hand to theirs.

"You're all my favorites," Ten announces, to Taeyong's audible preening. "But this is about Jungwoo, you guys! Three cheers for our favorite Baby Gay and his future boyfriend Doyoung!"

"Hip-hip hooray!" Yukhei bellows, joined by Taeyong's cheers.

* * *

Embarrassed as Jungwoo is, he really is thankful.

He's so, so thankful that - after all this waiting around - things are starting to go his way.

Finally, Jungwoo is starting to look forward to knowing his soulmate better.

* * *

He'll be even more thankful in the months that lead up to summer, once he gets to know Kim Doyoung better and better.

He'll be gladder still, when their summer trip lets him catch sight of Doyoung own Soul Mark visible on his right shoulder.

Grateful, he'll be glad to learn - wherever the road takes them next - the gentle-voiced, kind-hearted, (surprisingly) sharp-tongued Doyoung carries Jungwoo's response to his own question: _I'm okay now that you're here_.


End file.
